In mechanical constructions, the movements of parts can broadly be classified into two categories: translation and rotation. In many optical applications the redirection of light is a desired condition, such as in scanners, optical switches, in laser printers, bar code readers, projection TV, laser radar, imaging applications, and the like. Mirrors such as those in galvanometric mirror systems that can be rotated are typically fabricated using classical mechanical workshop techniques.
Such techniques cannot easily be implemented into a format in which a rotating mirror construction is fabricated in a set of fabrication methods commonly referred to a MEMS techniques. MEMS is an acronym standing for Micro Electro Mechanical Systems. In MEMS technology the techniques of integrated circuit technologies are applied for the fabrication of mechanical systems.
The current inventions relate to the field of fabricating a rotatable mirror contruction using MEMS techniques. Within the field of rotatable MEMS mirrors systems a unique position is taken by piezoelectrically actuated mirror systems such as the so-called double “J” system by Smits et al.1 1J. G. Smits, D. C. Brown GSILumonics, Bedford Mass., K Fujimoto, V. K. Kleptsyn, Boston University Boston Mass., S. E. Vargo, D. V. Wiberg, Jet Propulsion Laboratory, Pasadena, Calif., J. T. Evans, G. Z. Velasquez Radiant Technologies, Albuquerque, N. Mex., Dynamic and Static Behavior of Piezoelectric Bimorphs with Extenders in Optical Scanners, Proceedings Ultrasonics Symposium 2000, San Juan, Puerta Rico 
Working further with the possible applications of piezoelectric benders, we discovered new constructions, which are the subject of the current application.